User talk:Gamefreak75
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shy Guy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Gamefreak75 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Thefallenangel407 (Talk) 18:34, September 12, 2009 Finaly you come!R to the P to the Wyb. 00:11, September 14, 2009 (UTC) :Whoever said I was gonna edit? Anyway...it seems pretty dead.-- dude its one day old and 61+ aarticals. thats way better then picfunny wicth has 8 users and 8 artciles while we only have 3!!!R to the P to the Wyb. You guys are probably copying and pasting from Mario Wiki. >_> -- i am but then i almost completey change it.and im not kidding , if we were copy/pasting we would lready be bored and done'R to the' P to the Wyb. Just copy and paste, the articles will be kinda crappy in your own words (Sorry 'bout that). And also, you can amke up your own Shy Guy,just think of a stupid name. Example: (Cry Guy, Try Guy, Dry Guy, etc...)-- well it was me getting images and them making pages but now im feeling the redlinks,and are you good at spritnig???R to the P to the Wyb. Did you see my failure spriting on your page on Pikipedia? BTW, you're the only one left on this site.-- i know but normaly after i made a page umb improved it. and i thoght that wasnt that bad...R to the P to the Wyb. hai mean ur sprites I like Shy guys and all, they'e my avorite Mario character, but I think a wiki based solely on them is a little, um, you know...stupid. But that's my opinion...-- .... ...?-- What rank you on this wiki? none? hate to be mean to pikmin but this is pretty much the same thing as pikmin fanon. we let people make ther own shy guys and ther very ..well you get my point right'R to the' P to the Wyb. Yeah...but it's all Shy Guys and Snifits, at least Pikmin Fanon has a variety.-- :Well we may have come this far but we need some more people Game. Do you think you can get some users from the Kirby wiki like Lucario or something? We can't depend on Ultimate since rarely gets on the computer during a school year. Like I keep saying we need more people to edit here since I can't figure out how to spread the message to people on both the Kirby wiki and Villains wiki I want you to do it. Please? ~thefallenangel407 is here at last! 00:48, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Awesome!!! I almost thought this wiki wouldn't make it either but it did and now I must ask that you get Crystal Lucario on here as well as BlueNinjaKoopa and EmptyStar or actually anyone else from Kirby Wiki. If you do this I may consider letting you join the ranks of adminship even though you didn't really ask me yet... actually... even if someone from there gets to here they'll have to do more than 5 edits before I fully consider this... if you can thanks. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:19, September 25, 2009 (UTC) k... Hey I need to tell you something... ready? Here it goes! SQUADALAH!!! WE'RE OFF!!! LOL. =D The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:16, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Grr! *shoots down Angel with a shogun and takes carpet* -- Hey! You stole my carpet! Throws a Morshu bomb at game knocking him off the carpet! There now I got my carpet back. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:21, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :Uses rope to lasso Angel and throw him off the carpet andf places lamp oil on the carpet, lighting it up and making a boom. BTW, pobably tomorro, I'll officialy join this iki, ecause that's when I'll be making some articles.-- K! Lamp oil, rope, bombs? You want it? It's yours my friend! As long as you have enough rupees! Sorry Game! I can't give credit! Come back when you're a little mmmmmmmmm richer! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 01:28, September 30, 2009 (UTC) :D= *kicks Angel below the belt and runs off with everything( See ya Sucker! *plants bomb on the mainpage*-- this is wyb . my friend for some reason, says it won't let him sign up Hey! Is anyone still here?! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 05:06, October 3, 2009 (UTC) yea Alright then! Why don't you edit some old pages and I'll try to come up with some new ones. After all I can't describe worth anything... I'm so hard on myself all the time... and Isaw that little comment Legend posted on the Kirby Wiki about me... sad part of it is it's completely true. I was suicidal until I realized I have a little twin sister who looks up to me. Now thanks to her I'm a little less sad. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 05:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) i g2g Hello? Anyone? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I'm here! So get off your lazy ass and help! That's an order soldier! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:18, October 17, 2009 (UTC) :Why did Crys get adminship if I was here BEFORE HIM! and I actually made some Guys while he hasn't, but I think he has made at least one...*stares at Crys with bloodied eyes*.. Sorry Crys, just stating my point. I should at least get adminship or even bureacratism because I was one of your first followers or mighty one *bows down* -- When have you done anything? Maybe more people would come if we made a wiki for all mario enimies not just shy guys.R to the P to the Wyb. :Probably, and yes I've created Shy Guys, ahem: Try Guy and Cry Guy and other guys...-- ::Hey I made 3! And I am the artist. AND YOU ARE ALL MY FOLLOWERS MY SLAVES! BOW DOWN TO ME! BELIEVE IN COMMUNISM! MUHAHAHAHA :::Probably not as good as mine...*hides in bomb shelter* NO! You will bow down to ME!!! *holds a thunderbolt in one hand and a trident in the other*-- Yeah well I've actaully been working my ass off creating about a hundred different Shy Guys so all of you STFU and get back to work! Lol :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:23, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :DIE! Rock Throw. (>p.q)> O-- an awesome trick and catches the rock with his left hand then throws it right back at Game The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:27, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :I don't make many, I am the offical artist, but i am busy with my sprite sheet (Also for use in a comic here) Oh yeah Angel, can you take down my super Kirby Fighter Squad? Q(^.^Q) ^(^.^)^ (b^_^)b -- :I can but I will not unleash its rath on your innoceent head Hey!! What about Sigh Guy and Awesome Sigh Guy? I would've thought those would be good pictures. I mean come on! Those two pictures of them were my first ever sprites to have been created. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) Here's another internet term I don't get... ...roflcopter. I know what the "rofl" part stands for but why would you add the "copter" part? Can anyone tell me? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:49, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I googled it when this wiki didn't exset, and found out that if you say it anough it sounds like helocopters.~~ :ROFLcopter came from a video Hey game! This is a thought but I think it might be funny if your signature bomb had the awesome face on it. You are free to do what you want with it but I'm just saying that as a random thought. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 16:58, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I don't understand how that thing originaed, but it seems very popular...Do you happen to know its origin?-- Not at all. I'm fairly new to the internet myself so I wouldn't know. The awesome bomb. One of Awesome Sigh Guy's moves. Now available to awesome people only. Awesome Sigh Guy approves! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) That face is pretty creepy...-- That's just his mask. Imagine Awesome Sigh Guy without his mask on... I shudder to think of the awesomeness that mask is hiding behind it. And btw listening to the final boss music to M&L: BIS again. It never gets old... at least I don't think. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:08, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I love it, but here is some that you probably might not like, but I love it: Ho-oh Battle from HG and SS and Final Boss (Primal Dialga) from PMD:EoT, EoD, and EoS. I highly recommend EoSky.-- No! I don't want a bomb thrown at me. JK :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:20, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Did you listen to the links I provided you? I have a weapon at my disposal.-- ::Yeah I did listen to the links. The Primal Dialga one I already heard because I have both the original newer pokemon mystery dungeon games. I liked them both. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:25, October 19, 2009 (UTC) ::You have Sky? I've beaten all the special episodes, but the one with Team Charm was kinda...O_O *cough*hoes*cough* My favorite one was the Sunflora and of course, the Grovyle and Dusknoir one.-- No. I don't... by the way... have you seen my Captain Guy anywhere? He seems to have gotten out of his Falcon Punch-proof cage again. If you find him let me know, OK? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:30, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Don't forget Kirby can also Falcon Pawnch. Oh there he is. *sees Captain Guy heading towards Angel in the Blue Falcon* You might wanna watch out.-- ::Don't worry. I'm immune to the falcon punch. It's you who should worry. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:35, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :::Don't you see, he's in his BLUE FALCON! *Game and Angel are hit by the car and go flying up in the air, but survive without a scratch*-- speaking japanese for no apparent reason {Translation} I will not die! Neither will my dream!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 17:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Falcon PUNCH!!! Captain Falcon!!! Blauuuuughhhhhhh!!! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:00, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Have you seen... ... the characters from my sister's comic strip yet? Get this! I'm a minor character! A minor! I'd have thought I'd have some more panels or something but I can't ask her why she did it because she's dead. And have you noticed that it's mainly women? Not that I have anything against that... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Meh, at least you're in it though.-- Yeah I know. She started that comic strip in early 2008. Before we ever knew about you guys. So that's probably why none of you are mentioned in there. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I won't be doing comics because I suck like that, but it's cool.-- No I do not want a bomb thank you. Lol :3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 18:22, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I am doing a sprite comic ::Okay, I've only heard it several hundred times.-- Well what do you guys think of the new additions to the main page that I added? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 19:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Lol I'm annoying ::XD -- Hello? I'm scared. I've been that way since sis died. And I needs meh company. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:38, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Where were you. Lazy Guy is awesome isn't he?-- Yeah. Can you do that with Saun? His exact colors of everything he wears is on his page I think. And he has a rounded belt buckle too. If you can thanks. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:43, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And I've been here this whole time waiting for someone. And btw I really am scared. Death can happen to anyone but you never think it'll happen to someone you love or have a brother/sister bond with which we just so happened to have the second one... its sad man. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 20:45, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :I give up, you clearly don't want to be able to draw energy from your core... and let me say, it really helps with the mile... :If it's your time to go, it's your time. You could fall off a building and break evry single bone, but stiill be alive or you could fall out of your bed, break your spine and die. Unfortunately, for your sis it was her time and the form was cancer. You'll make it through eventually, it's tough, but I'm sure you'll pull through. And about Saun, yeah, I could do that, but the shoes may be more gray than silver.-- ::I almost got murdered, be happy it was a natural death :/ And great, now Game's the new Mofoing Artist eh? So I guess I'll just go and do nothing :/ :::You did and what do you mean by "mofoing artist"?-- ::::Mofo is short for Mother Fucking but I am lazy... :::::I know what you mean, I'm just using Windows Moving Maker, you're the real artist because I can't nake sprites for shit!-- ::::::No, I'm just pissy today, I haven't slept in like... over 4 days... :::::::Okay. You sick?-- ::::::::I have a cold (And unrelatedly my bro had Hog) but my idiot friends and insomnia kept me up... HEY LUCARIO THAT ALMOST BECAME STRIKE TWO!! Anyways He's just good with the Yoshi's Story Shy Guys. You're good with sprites and I'm still learning the ropes of spritedom. And do you remember strike one? And don't talk about being murdered unless you really were you fucking jackass! My sister died. Murdering and dying I'd say are almost the exact thing. So don't even fucking start with that! The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:29, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :What was strike one and I have a severe case of the flu.-- ::I was almost murdered though! If my back broke, I'd be dead or paralyzed, and if those disk thingies shot into my organs I'd die! :::Wait! What happened now?-- You don't remember when he deleted the entire front page? I have a bad memory but there are some things that stick like glue in there and that's one of the things. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:33, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Edit Conflict >.< Forseeing this I used Copy/Paste: ::::Y'know that jackass that I got into a fistfight with? At Homecoming (Go team) He thought it would be hilarious to run full speed and tackle me, sending me flying down a steep hill and I almost bashed my head on a large rock. ::Kids these days, findig retarded things funny.-- :::No, he wanted to kill me, he's the fistfight kid, remember? Here. Have a luck charm. Courtesy of Legend herself. Crys, when'd ya tell me this? At Pikipedia?-- And tell them they'd better fuck off or I'll fucking kill them. Cause I'm fucking badass like that. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:41, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :STOP EDIT CONFLICTING ME I'M TRYING TO FINISH THE STORY Now you know how I feel and sorry. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:44, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Game, Umb's piccy of Umbreon on Kirby Wiki. Then his friend said: I told you he'd get up. Then the jackass ran up, punched me in the face and yelled, WANNA FINISH WHAT YOU STARTED PUNK? Which made me lol as he started it. Since he's a guy do what I don't need to do. Kick him in the pingas or nuts should I say... raise your hand if you saw this coming. X3 The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:48, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :LOL that's a dick move...Get it? *drum and cymbal sounds*-- ::He and his friends woulda gang beat me to death, and I know gangs, there's 5 in my Ghetto disguised as a normal neighborhood neighborhood, and another like 10 in the other ghetto :::Sad. Do your parents care?-- What the hell kind of neighborhood do you live in?! Get a fucking flamethrower or something. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:54, October 19, 2009 (UTC) And I may weigh less than 135 pounds but I can still kick ass worth a damn. That's no joke. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 22:59, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :They don't know, my mom is a real spaz, and if I say anything she'll like, never let me leave the house... And I can kick ass too, thanks to the ability to draw from my core, (PRIVATE LESSONS TO ANYONE WHO ASKS!), I have "Pissy Power" which makes me stronger as I get madder Yeah but unlike you guys one of my powers on here is real. Guess what it is? The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:14, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :No, it is a RL power, I can teach you how to reach your core and do it if you want... No I'm talking about my demon form. Apparently one of my relatives is a dog. It shows when I get extermely mad. The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:19, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :Do you want to reach your core, and learns a few powers I have learned? Well I could use more skills even though I never got to use the ones I learned from Psy Guy... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 23:56, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :How is one of your relatives a dog?-- :No I am goddamn serious, just try once, and you'll be convinced... Let me tell you something. You don't want to know. Apparently it's legal for people to be married to animals. Oh and Psy Guy taught me another move. It's similar to the Falcon Punch but goes "Falcon SPAGHETTI!!!" Its weird but powerful so yeah... The Fallen Angel is here, at last! 00:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC)